Everything Changes
by DoctorAllonsy
Summary: Set during Ancient Greece, Apollo finds himself having dreams of an unknown girl who he is destined to meet. One day they run into each other and although they have never met before they somehow feel... Connected? Along with a war rising, four heroic best friends and having the duties of being a God, join Apollo, his friends and their different point of views in this mythical tale.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Running. I was running across a freshly cut field. I was happy; I could feel the sun gently heating my face as I grinned. Birds were chirping by and the sky was a clear ocean blue. Suddenly, a warm feminine hand grasped into mine and I looked over and to see an average height brunette smiling back at me. She had a flowered headband that sat nicely in her silky chocolate hair. Her skin was olive and gave of a natural glow… Or the sun was just shining too bright. Anyway she was beautiful.

Moments later we slowed our speed and sat down and after we caught our breath she looked at me, sighed and then finally spoke "I wish we could stay here forever, you and me. Just run away from everything."

I didn't know what this girl was going on about; she looked so happy a few minutes ago. I wanted to say _hey, urmm… This is great and everything but who the heck are you? _Instead I didn't speak.

I couldn't speak because- "WAKE UP APOLLO!" shouted a familiar voice, my twin sister Artemis.

I woke instantly and thought to myself _it was just a dream. _"Why did you wake me up?" I mumbled. "You do NOT have the right to just march into my room and disrupt my beauty sleep." I scolded.

Artemis just stood there with her sandy blonde hair flowing by her shoulders and her bow strapped around her shoulder. "Beauty sleep? You need it brother" she teased "Anyway, Zeus asked me -not politely but what do you expect- to wake you up. He wants to speak with you"

Artemis then walked out of my room closing - More like slamming - the door behind her. I rolled out of my covers and sat on the side of my four-poster bed and cupped my hands into my face. _Who was that girl?_ I need to find her. Of course as the God of prophecy I'm bound to have some dreams of the future but this was different. Occasionally I dream of countries being invaded, or unnecessary stuff like somebody being burgled of their goods. But this… This was personal. This was about me, and about that girl. I needed to find that girl. Even though it was already destined to happen I had to look for her myself.


	2. Relationships

Relationships

But first I need to find out what Zeus wants. I sighed at the thought. Don't get me wrong, Zeus is a nice Father. But he cares about his image more than his Children.

Finally I decided to get dressed. I put on my short white tunic and strapped my sandals tight. Many mortals believe that we can do whatever we want e.g. magically get dressed (which we can do) change our image to look like anything or anyone (Actually we can do that too). But that's not the point, I like to do things the mortal way; get dressed manually, and stick to one face because my true god form is too much for the mortal eyes to witness and to be honest, I enjoy looking human.

I moved over to my mirror to see a sandy blonde haired (like my sister) scrawny teenager. But I liked my look, most male gods are muscly, handsome and always trying to pick up the girls of Delphi, and not to mention they have the biggest ego ever! Myself, I try to look strong but not muscly, cute but never handsome and I haven't got a big ego but I'm not shy.

After messing with my short hair to give it that slightly curly look I headed out of my room and down the Olympus corridor decorated with smooth white marble floor and walls with a touch of golden glint sparkling like little stars in the distance, and even though it looked very nice and fancy, Olympus is too modern for me. I like busy places with lots of average day mortals exchanging items in return for money or something to keep them going for the next week, people who actually work to survive. To keep their families fed. Unlike Gods who have anything they desire at the click of their fingers.

But not all Gods are so bad, I mean my sister Artemis she's a good... Non-Person I suppose, a bit annoying… But hey I wouldn't trade her for the world, and there's Demeter the Goddess of Agriculture, she's a laugh and if I was labelling here I would say that Hermes is my best friend in Olympus.

In Delphi my best friends are Hercules the son of Zeus, Sydney the daughter of Hephaestus, Pythera the daughter of Athena and Achilles the son of… Well the son of the local blacksmith (just to clear up, not that gods-awful annoying Trojan War hero Achilles who had superior strength until he got shot in the ankle and died Achilles. He was so full of himself. No, this is Achilles Trapello, my eccentric, sword-master best friend). Also I cannot forget that Achilles is the only one in my group who knows of my true identity when he found out two years ago after I had no other choice than to protect us when we got trapped in a cave with a giant coven of manticore by summoning my golden bow and rapidly taking out as much as the manticore as I could before I realised there were too many and I teleported both of us out of there. Achilles solemnly swore he would keep my secret as much to his ability, which he has, and I could never be more thankful.

And if I'm being serious I could not have asked for better friends, I mean of course they do not know I am _the_ Apollo, they just believe I'm the son of a travelling merchant who hardly ever comes home _and_ is very religiously attached to the God Apollo.


	3. Attacks and an unexpected surprise

**Hey! I apologise for making these chapters really short, so I thought I'd post three to start off, thank you for reading :D I also apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes or any wrong historical content, it's my own interpretation. Thank you :D**

**-DoctorAllonsy **

Finally I made my way to the throne room where a grey bearded middle-aged man, dressed in a long, white, silky robe standing in the middle of the room peering over the city of Delphi, my father Zeus. "You're here" he speaks so carelessly yet I can still hear the power ripple through his voice "Finally".

I sort of do a skip towards him " Well… What is it now? Another water Nymph causing trouble again?" I joke, the last time a water Nymph was pulling pranks half the population of Delphi were soaked. "Or do you want me to get a message to Hermes?" A bit Ironic since Hermes is the God of Messaging.

"No, I was wondering if you were getting any... Visions about demons attacking".

This got me acting more curious now "No, why?" What did he mean Demons? Demons are everywhere, I know that, Zeus knows that, pretty much anyone who isn't a mortal knows that.

"around a hundred Manticore and Empousai attacked the city last night, only ten mortals were killed. In the end the Children of Ares and Athena fought them off with only injuries"

Oh that means Pythera was there, I'll make a mental note to ask her about it later. "but that doesn't mean it's forgettable, I am the King of the Gods" shouted the 'King of the gods' "if those Demon's, or their leader, think they're better than me… They will surely perish in vain."

XXXXXXXXXX

After Zeus's little, but sadly frequent, dramatic angry threat I decided that it was time to leave the clean clouds of Olympus and head to the streets of Delphi.

Man, if I had a drachma for every time I wanted to just swoop down on my Sun Chariot and feel the gush of wind from going faster than humanly possible (Perks of being a God) I would be rich… Well, Apollo D'Tello, Son of merchant, mortal, lives in a small house would be rich. But for now I'll just have to stick to transporting to my house.

Honestly, I'm not so sure why I have a house, it's a little shabby one bedroom shack that has all the basic furniture; a bed, a fireplace and a table with five chairs around it for when the guys come over.

Consciously I clench my fists together tightly, close my eyes and focus on my location: _My house in Delphi_ I think calmly. I feel the transportation lift me up like I was as light as a feather, it's the best feeling ever, as if I was flying for just a millisecond. However, unfortunately I am on the ground again as fast as I was lifted in the air.

Opening my eyes I expect to see my empty small house with my crappy unmade bed that I made with Achilles, only that wasn't what I saw. Instead I saw what I didn't expect to see: My tanned skinned, brunette, 5f 6, slender friend Sydney staring straight at me with her mouth hanging open like she's just seen a ghost (Or in this case, a mortal fifteen year old boy teleporting out of nowhere).

"I can explain".


	4. The Sword Master

**Hey! I just wanted to save thank you for favouring this story it means a lot :D**

Achilles POV

Monday's are my favourite, a lot of people hate them but I don't see why. They're the start of a fresh week, it also means I don't have to work at the blacksmiths for another 5 days. Don't get me wrong I enjoy helping my father and everything but I prefer going to school and just hanging out with my friends when we're not fighting demons and saving people.

Having Demi-God (And one God) friends is a lot of fun because when they go to assigned battles and adventures I'm welcome to go too, I am also really helpful. I mean I'm not boasting or anything but whilst Sydney can summon fire, and is also a really good blacksmith due to her abilities as a Demi-God. And although Hercules biggest strength is literally strength, I have the ability to wield a blade like a sword master.

However, I like to show my abilities as a sword master because sometimes I feel like I'm different to the others; I mean I'm friends with _the _Apollo the God of Archery, Healing and Music. And I'm just a mortal Blacksmith. And sometimes I just feel like I have to impress my friends so they know think I'm capable of everything they are. _Don't be stupid,_ I think to myself_, because if they had thought I wasn't capable they wouldn't allow me to help them in their quests and battles would they_.

I shake my head, get up and walk over to the bucket and basin in the corner to wash my face in and then walk outside down the street. It's pretty sunny out and school doesn't start for another hour so I decide to sit by the fountain I'm usually by and pull out my chalk and my writing bored I use for school and start to draw what I see in front of me: The busy streets of the market with merchants desperately trying to sell their goods with everyone walking about during the rush hour of Monday morning.

My train of thought is interrupted as I hear an "Achilles!" coming from a masculine voice that belongs to Hercules. "How's it going Herc?" I reply after putting my board back in my satchel and look up to see the one and only Hercules and Pythera walking towards me.

"Oh the usual pulling weights, helping people in need, showing of my strength" he says while raising a "flirtatious" eyebrow at Pythera who, in return, gives him the "really? Are you being serious" look. To which I just laugh. "Your so full of yourself Hercules" Said Pythera. It was really obvious that Hercules was quite taken with Pythera, who in return showed some affection for Hercules as she is smart enough to know that his boasting is just a bad act of trying to win her affection and underneath is just a friendly guy.

Then I noticed that Pythera had cuts on her face and looked worn out.

"py, you look pretty rough today, what happened" As soon as that left my mouth I instantly knew I phrased that wrong. "Urh… I didn't mean it that way, I mean… Urh… You still look good, just yeah… what happened" The amount of times I stutter while talking to girls, despite being best friends, is way too much.

"Relax Achilles" she chuckled "I'm fine there was just a surprise attack last night. Should we go to Apollo's and then head to Sids before school starts, I kind of want to tell you all at once."

"Sure" Hercules said while I got up. We started walking in the direction of Apollo's.

**Thank you for reading ;) **

**-DoctorAllonsy**


	5. A trip to Olympus

Previously in chapter 3 - _Opening my eyes I expect to see my empty small house with my crappy unmade bed that I made with Achilles, only that wasn't what I saw. Instead I saw what I didn't expect to see: My tanned skinned, brunette, 5f 6, slender friend Sydney staring straight at me with her mouth hanging open like she's just seen a ghost (Or in this case, a mortal fifteen year old boy teleporting out of nowhere)._

"_I can explain"._

A trip to Olympus

Sydney's POV

"Ap… Apollo?" I ask with a confused but extremely scared tone "How… How did you do _that_?_" _

"Listen… Sid I think you might need to sit down" Apollo tries to say reassuringly

"How did you do that?" I ask again a little louder and angrier than before, this was Apollo I had just seen randomly appear in his house, my mortal friend Apollo… He couldn't be… No, he couldn't be a Demi-God. No Demi-God has the ability to do… Whatever the Gods he just did. And besides Apollo wouldn't lie about being a Demi-God to us, there would be no point. "How did you do that and what exactly did you do?" I say while I summon a fire ball. _This may not be Apollo_ I think through all the possibilities it could be, a new species of demon, a minor God trying to mess around- No why would they waste time on teenage Demi-Gods. All I know is I cannot trust this person… If it even is a person.

Apollo looked at me for a few moments before rubbing his hand with his face and sighing. "Look Sydney, I'm going to be completely honest with you now, I suppose after our years of friendship its time"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay… Right… This may come as a bit of a shock." Apollo starts and claps his hands together "You ready"

"Yes?" I say unsure, maybe this is a trap, Andreas always tells me demons use surprise attacks to their benefit.

"Are you sure your r-"

"just get on with it already" Apollo or not, he was starting to get on my nerves now.

"Okay, okay…" Apollo straightened up and then said "I am _the_ Apollo, God of Archery, healing and many other factors, thousands of years old and the Son of Zeus and Leto"

At first I actually believed this guy was Apollo and then I realised that there were way too many cons in his reveal than pros. "Yeah okay, an Olympian pretending to be human, goes to school and hangs out with some average trained Demi-Gods, please do tell me Apollo about Zeus's personality, maybe I could meet him, or is he off at the fish mongers trading salmon?"

Apollo's regal turned into a total dumbstruck face "I'm being serio-"

His sentence was cut short when a huge fireball was sent flying his way, followed by another one. "Sid. Just. Listen!"

I kept trying to defeat him but it wasn't working, was he fireproof? Then after my eighteenth fireball, give or take a few, was thrown I felt something grab me and a massive ball of light exploded nearly knocking me off my feet if it weren't for the thing holding me. Everything went bright and I couldn't see anything. Suddenly the light started to die down and I then figured it was safe enough to open my eyes and I saw that I was no longer in my friend Apollo's house anymore, everything around me was sparkling white with glints of gold. When I got up I noticed twelve thrones opposite me and when I turned round I was greeted with a "Hey!" from my friend-who-I-thought-was-a-demon-now-a-bloody-God Apollo.

I instantly scream and back up only to trip over my feet, as per usual my clumsiness gets in the way

"Are we… Are we in Olympus?" I stutter, to which he nods. "Oh my Gods you really are a God" I quickly scramble to my feet and try to bow "I just attacked a God!" Panic and nausea flows through me. "I am so sorry… I was just using self defense"

"Sydney, it's okay, you've known me for three years you don't have to bow or apologise or treat me any differently than you did before"

"but… But… I hit you… You are a God, why are you acting so… so" the shock was too much, but then I noticed Apollo coming towards me, taking my hand, _This is the end _I thought. But then I felt a wave of calm through me and I just looked up, all the fear and shock had just left me just like that.

"You mean why are you acting so Human?" Said Apollo staring into my eyes "Sorry about that I just thought if I didn't do anything soon you would have hyperventilated, now Sydney before you have another panic attack, let me explain. I am, and always will be your friend, I would never ever do anything to hurt you, I am not like other certain Gods, although you would be surprised about how much kindness the other Gods show. Do you understand?"

Apollo then breaks eye contact and give me some space, "Sorry, it was just a lot for me to take in, but I completely understand" And I wasn't lying I really did, this was still Apollo, one of my best friends, I let out a laugh

He looks at me strangely "What's so funny?"

"Just been a weird turn on events today"

"I guess" He allows a chuckle,

"So how old are you exactly?" curiosity gets the better of me sometimes

"Ooh… I lost count after two thousand, I'll have to check with Artemis on that one" My jaw drops open

"Gods that's a lot. And oh yes of course! You're a twin! Is she nice?" I don't know why but I can't keep myself from asking all these questions

"She's okay, I personally find her annoying but I'm pretty sure you two would get on very well" He said without faltering

"Well then, I am sure she is lovely." Then something clicked in my head

"Do our friends know, you know: Py, Herc and Achilles?" I ask

"Only Achilles knows from finding out a very similar way you did actually"

"Are you going to tell the others"

"one day maybe, but telling one at a time is enough already" He teases

My face goes bright red "Yeah" I say slowly "sorry about that"

He laughs in a friendly manner "Don't worry about it, I would say you did very well at taking the news"

"Yes, because throwing fireballs obviously equals taking news well" I laugh

After a few seconds Apollo says "Right. Ready to go back?"

"Yes, just one question, if this is Olympus, where are all the Gods?"

Apollo looks around "I actually don't know… This is strange… It's usually almost empty but Zeus is nearly _always_ here. I don't know, maybe they are all busy." He tried to sound reassuring but I could see right through it, he was worried. My thinking was cut short when Apollo said "hang on"

I grabbed his arm and the familiar flash of light blocked my vision, luckily this time I was prepared and closed my eyes. When I reopened them I was back in Apollo's house.

We talked a bit more for a few minutes until we heard the strong knock that could only have belonged to Hercules as he walked in uninvited followed by Pythera and Achilles.

"Oh Sid! You're already here, great. I have something to discuss to all of you" Said Pythera "Something about a war uprising"

**TBC…**

**And that's the end of that chapter, thank you for reading. Until next time…**

**-DoctorAllonsy**


End file.
